


All's Fair

by kuonji



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jack as General, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Jackson overpowered a Jaffa. Singlehandedly. So why isn't the rest of SG-1 happy about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Links:  
> <http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/9518.html>

"Let me get this straight. Dr. Jackson overpowered a Jaffa. Singlehandedly. While being interrogated and restrained-- _chained_ to the wall."

"That sounds about right, sir."

"With no weapons of any kind at his disposal, other than, I'm assuming, his rapier wit."

"Yes, sir."

Jack leaned back in his chair, frustrated. He would be the first to warn people not to underestimate Daniel. But there was strength, and there was luck -- and then there was sheer bullshit.

He might be out of the inner loop these days since Carter took the reins of SG-1, but he still knew his team. And the expression on Carter's face told him that she was fudging the records for all she was worth.

"Daniel? You have anything to add?" he said, turning to the silent man, currently with 100% of his attention apparently fixed on the pencil he was fiddling with.

He shook his head. Mute.

Daniel's expression (what Jack could see of it) looked like he did whenever the rest of them were trying something he thought morally reprehensible yet unavoidable. Flattened lips, tight eyes, lowered brows, no eye contact.

Jack rubbed his temples, and not just for show. "Okay, let's go over this. Again."

Carter's face firmed, and Jack really, really regretted all the flak he had ever shown to his many, many superiors. "There were chains."

"Yes, sir."

"All of you?"

"Yes, sir."

"To the wall."

"Yes, sir."

"Wrists and ankles."

"Yes, sir."

"Long enough for Dr. Jackson to conceivably strangle the attacker with? Or long enough for him to, I don't know, strike a blow or two?"

A hesitation. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Carter straightened another inch. "Maybe, sir. It happened so fast."

Jack clapped his hands together, once. All three members of SG-1 flinched at the sound. "Okay, now we're getting somewhere. _What_ happened so fast."

"Dr. Jackson overpowered the Jaffa, got hold of his weapon, and freed us from our restraints."

Jack made a cutting motion in the air. "I don't need an instant replay here, _Lieutenant Colonel_. Just tell me what the hell happened when Daniel made like the Hulk."

"You don't believe me, _General_?"

"Daniel Jackson has many strengths," Teal'c added, in his low, steady voice.

Jack whirled his chair around to stare, disbelieving.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" All eyes turned to Daniel, to see him slam his pencil down on the mahogany tabletop. Daniel looked up and Jack saw his eyes for the first time since his team had come back through the gate. "I was giving him a blowjob, and I bit the sucker off."

Jack's hairs stood up on the back of his head. Very slow, he turned to Carter. "Is that true, Colonel?"

Her caught-in-the-headlights blues confirmed it before her faint "Yes, sir" did.

Jack closed his eyes. But only for a moment.

"Daniel," he snapped. "Back to the infirmary. Stay there until you've had a full exam. Teal'c, make sure he gets there. Then both of you take the rest of the day-- hell, take today and tomorrow off. Carter, a word?"

A scowl, a head-nod, a 'yes, sir', and two retreating pairs of footsteps later, Jack rounded on the commander of SG-1.

"Carter, you and your team were this close to being locked up in the infirmary with the Tok'ra on the way. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Y- Yes, sir."

"When your commanding officer asks for a report, I expect to hear one. Now, _report_."

Carter was a good airman; it took only a second for her to rally. "Yes, sir. Daniel-- Dr. Jackson was able to... to bait the Jaffa who was about to execute us into entering the cell. He then incapacitated him, allowing me to get ahold of the Jaffa's staff weapon. With that and the ensuing distraction, we were able to dispatch the remaining guard and get ourselves out and past the hallway patrols, meeting the extraction teams, SGs 7 and 12, on the top level. The rest... you know. General."

Jack nodded, crisp and professional. "Understood."

Carter's expression unbended slightly. "Sorry, sir. It won't happen again. It's just that..."

Jack sighed. After all, he was hardly the person to be chewing out anyone else's ass for insubordination. They were good people, and he trusted their judgement under the ludicrous situations that they were faced with every day.

"Understood," Jack said again. He didn't allow emotions to show, didn't allow himself to respond to the ones Carter was trying to hide. One thing at a time.

"Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"It was my call. I didn't tell him to do it, but... I didn't stop him."

How the hell did you answer something like that? "Just... take the day off, all right? Tomorrow, too. That is what I told Teal'c, right?" He blinked fuzzily.

That got a glimpse of a smile. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Get out of here."

Once she'd left, Jack put his head in his hands in the middle of the empty briefing room, and just breathed.

***

By the time he got home, he was surprised to note Daniel's car in the usual spot. He'd figured on him spending the night away.

Jack took care to make some extra noise opening the door. He hung up his jacket, just like any other day, noting with relief that Daniel's was there already. Hopefully, that meant Daniel wasn't planning to cut out after just a few words. He followed the noises to the kitchen, where Daniel, in jeans and a light blue shirt, was pouring out a mug of coffee from the brewer.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Dinner?"

"Stir-fry." Daniel waved at the materials laid out by the stove.

"Oh, I meant... Nevermind." He'd been going to order something delivered. He walked up behind the other man, hesitated, then went ahead and wrapped his arms around Daniel's chest from behind.

He felt the stiffening, like quick-freeze running through his body. He counted the seconds in his head, reaching 'eight' before the first thaws began, and 'fifteen' before he was cradling his lover back in his arms.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"How do you think?" There was a slight edge there. Jack reached just a bit forward, wanting to smooth away that hardness with his mouth.

Daniel whipped his head away to the other side.

"You don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

Daniel's fingers were tight around his coffee mug. He hunched over the upcurling steam, an angry parody of his nightly ritual.

"I had all sorts of fluids in there from a stranger just a few hours ago. You never know what you might get."

"I don't care about that."

"You should."

Jack reached again for Daniel's mouth. In one smooth motion, Daniel had set down his mug, peeled Jack's right arm off by the fingertips, and levered a forearm into the back of Jack's elbow, forcing him to follow the force to his knees.

"Jack. Don't."

Jack peered upwards and saw Daniel's eyes. For the first time since coming home.

_"Daniel Jackson has many strengths."_

Jack could have wrestled with him. But that wasn't what either of them wanted. He lifted his left hand from where it was braced on the floor, and he patted his thigh twice. Surrender.

Daniel pursed his lips, looking for a moment like he didn't want to let go. Jack got to 'two' before Daniel slid his hands away, stepping back. Jack got up on his own, and Daniel went back to his coffee.

"Good move," he said, keeping his voice soft.

"That wasn't all you taught me."

"Yeah."

"I'm pretty amazing at giving head, too, you know."

Jack stilled.

"Daniel."

"Jack."

He frowned. "Daniel."

Daniel whirled around, hugging the mug to his belly. "Look, it's _fine_. If it weren't for that, we never would have gotten out of there. You should teach it to all the new recruits. Gay Sex for Combat Situations. I'll even make the powerpoint for you."

"Daniel!"

_"It happened so fast."_

Daniel flinched. Maybe even he knew he'd gone too far, but he didn't look away from Jack's eyes.

Jack stepped forward. Daniel didn't move. As long as he wasn't willing to move away, he was trapped with the countertop against his back. Jack reached out and plucked the coffee mug from Daniel's grasp. He placed it on the counter. Out of Daniel's sight.

Then he was just standing there, arms at his sides, breathing Daniel's breath, ten inches of air molecules bouncing between them.

"Don't do this," he said.

Daniel jerked his chin away, like he'd been slapped across the face.

"This didn't happen because you're with me."

"Because you seduced me, you mean?"

"I meant what I said."

Daniel worried his lip for a moment, and Jack resisted the urge to stop it with his fingers, to run the sensitive pad of his thumb along the corner of Daniel's mouth.

"He wanted me. From the first moment when he brought us in, he saw me as a man he could have."

"He's a freak. It says nothing about you."

Daniel scowled. "He believed me. When I told him what I could do."

"And that would be?"

"Suck his cock down my throat. Take his heavy balls into my wet, hungry mouth. Make him moan, make him scream between my hot, open thighs. Let him fuck my tight whore-hole. All the things you like to hear, too."

It was true. The phrases were ones Jack had heard before. They were phrases that he'd _asked_ to hear, in this very house. But in very, very different circumstances.

Daniel grit his teeth, the muscle popping in his jaw. "Don't look so shocked. Sam must have told you."

"She didn't."

Daniel closed his eyes, and his shoulders relaxed slightly. "No, that's right. She wouldn't have understood most of it." The frown lines came back. "Teal'c would, though."

"You talked dirty in Goa'uld?" Jack couldn't help but ask. The idea seemed so bizarre.

"Mostly Abydonian. I didn't have the right vocabulary. There's a lot of overlap. He understood, so I'm sure Teal'c did, too."

"Daniel." What could he say? "This won't matter to them."

"No, of course not. Except that I'll be SG-1's team slut now."

"If you're worried about the report--"

"No. Because none of this is going in." Daniel looked sure of his words, and Jack was thankful that Daniel had at least this much faith in his team, still.

"Then, what?"

Daniel's eyes drifted away. "They know now."

"Know what?"

"That you're fucking me."

"Making love, you mean?"

"I meant what I said." Daniel threw his words back in Jack's face.

"Sex under duress, homosexual or not, is completely different. You know that."

Daniel exhaled audibly. "I mean that I told them."

Jack felt a chill, automatic. Ridiculous. He trusted his team. But he still wanted to know: "When?"

Daniel's arms twitched, and he wrapped his hands around his biceps, hugging himself and keeping Jack at bay at the same time. "I was saying your name. After. When I was puking my guts out. They're not stupid."

Jack longed to reel Daniel in and hold onto him until nothing could hurt him ever again. He raised one hand, wanting to at least touch, but Daniel flinched away and Jack dropped it.

"No, they're not," Jack agreed. "It still doesn't matter."

"I _seduced_ him, Jack. I showed him exactly how I'd put out. And then I did it."

"Baited." Jack said it before he thought. "Carter told me you baited him into coming inside," he explained.

Daniel laughed coarsely. "Oh, he wanted to _come_ inside, all right. Didn't get to, though. Too bad for him, since it was the last fuck he ever got."

"He's dead?" Probably not the most sensitive question, but it was deadly important to Jack.

"Yeah. Sam. And Teal'c made the hell sure." Daniel's lips quirked. "He probably would have died of blood loss anyway, though."

Jack winced, tensing his groin for a brief moment, but he said, "Atta boy."

Daniel let his chin fall to his chest. "What you... taught me. It did help."

Jack swallowed. He decided to play it light: "Actually, I'm sure I told you the first day of class: No Teeth."

Daniel didn't take the humor. "I mean, I wouldn't have had the confidence to go through with it, if I didn't already know."

"Know...?"

"What it felt like. To-- To touch another man's cock. To have him touch me."

Jesus. Jack reached around and tugged. This time, Daniel followed gravity's pull and fell against Jack's chest. "God."

Daniel laughed. It sounded like a sob. "Just plain old me."

"God," Jack said again. " _Damn_ it. There must have been something else. Carter should have found another way!"

Daniel shook his head, his hairs catching against Jack's shirt.

"No chance. He'd literally come to kill us. And he wasn't listening to anything else we said. Not threats or goading or" -- he snorted -- "the 'we're peaceful explorers' line."

"So you got everyone out of there."

"That was Sam and Teal'c, really. By that point, I was too busy, ah, purging."

"You set it up. Made it happen."

"Yeah. I did." Daniel grunted and lifted his head. "They tried to stop me."

"Carter said she didn't."

"No. I put her in a bad position. It was either let me do it, or I do it anyway but with interference. It wouldn't have worked so well with them yelling at me the whole time."

And it had worked.

"Ah, Daniel..." Jack kissed his throat, and he felt Daniel sigh. He pressed softly across Daniel's pulse, leading dry imprints of affection up his neck, around his ear, over his eyes, down his nose.

Daniel pushed him back when he reached his mouth. "Jack, I wasn't kidding about that." He turned his head away. "I-- My lips were bleeding some. We won't know until tomorrow. Cell cultures or something."

"Jaffa. Perfect health and all that, remember?"

"But--"

Instead of arguing further, Jack widened his stance, braced himself, and -- pushed. "Let me," he begged, making sure that the plea came through in his voice.

Daniel licked his lips. Not seduction but nerves. Wanting, but scared, just like he'd once been, almost six months ago now, when Jack had pressed him against this same counter and asked for a kiss.

Asked for everything.

"It doesn't matter to me," Jack said. "You're beautiful. You're gorgeous. So goddamn brave, so smart. I love you."

"I know." Jack knew that Daniel knew, but it needed saying out loud. "Jack..."

"Yeah?"

Daniel put his fingers on Jack's mouth, caressed Jack's bottom lip with his thumb. "Tomorrow."

Jack sighed, but he nodded in grudging acquiescence. "And today?" he asked, kissing Daniel's fingers and watching the intake of breath.

"Today... we have stir-fry."

"Okay."

Jack gently pulled Daniel's hand away and wrapped Daniel back into himself as completely as possible. They rocked back and forth, inside each other's heads, inside each other's skin. Back where they both were supposed to be.

_"I love you."_

  
END.  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:  
>      [Barefoot And Pregnant](http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/12842.html) (Stargate SG-1), by kuonji  
>      [Universe Ambassador](http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/12686.html) (Stargate SG-1), by kuonji  
>      [Closeted](http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/10664.html) (Stargate SG-1), by kuonji  
>      [Ain't No Sunshine](http://sidlj.livejournal.com/91768.html), (Stargate SG-1), by Sid  
>      [Someday](http://sidlj.livejournal.com/6087.html) (Stargate SG-1), by Sid  
>      [Full Disclosure](http://www.area52hkh.net/ase/eos/full.php) (Stargate SG-1), by Eos  
> 
> 
>   
> 


End file.
